Crossblade demons
by tetsu-kuh
Summary: Naruto&Samurai Champloo crossover. The Shinobi and the Samurai, who is superior?
1. A Fire Within

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Fire Within

**Flashback**

**Hinata's POV**

**-**There he is, as usual. Naruto-kun always trains on Wednesdays. I hate this! Why can't I tell him how I feel? Why can't I step out from behind this boulder so he could see me? I want him to see me, don't I? Ahhh! He almost looked this way! That was close. Wait….Is that Naruto with a…..with a……no way…..with a sword? He's wearing new clothes too. Hmmm… something's strange.-

Hinata watched from behind a boulder about fifty yards from where Naruto was. It was true, he did have a sword. New clothes as well.

The sword handle was bandaged up with what seemed to be the same material Rock Lee used for his arms. The blade was straight and thin, including the handle, the sword probably stood up to about five feet high. The handle took up one foot of the space. The blade was not dull, it glimmered with the reflection of the afternoon sun.

Naruto's clothes were almost completely different from his usual abnormal orange jumpsuit. He wore a T-shirt that was faded navy blue. On the front it had a whirlpool just like his normal clothes. The back, however, was plain. He had a leather brown strap that crossed above his left shoulder and went down to his right hip. Apparently that was his sheath for his sword. He wore what seemed to look like jeans but made of a different material. They were cut once they had passed the knees by a few inches. He was also barefoot.

It was one week from the final exam of the Chunnin exam. Naruto had promised that he would beat Neji, however, she wasn't sure at all. After all, Naruto was powerful, but Neji was the number one rookie ninja in his class. Naruto was also a flunkout in the academy who had just recently became a gennin.

Naruto was different today, not himself. He wasn't showing his obvious clumsiness as he usually did. He moved swiftly slicing through the air as if he had an actual opponent. The moved with and like the wind. He leapt into the air here, and dived to the ground there. His movements were so precise, yet so…so….flowish.

The blonde teenager then charged at a boulder with his sword. He sliced, but Hinata couldn't catch the movement with her eyes, yet she heard the sword. She heard it cut through thin air as if Naruto were waving a stick, but she did not hear it hit anything at all.

-Maybe he missed- Hinata thought. But second later Naruto walked five steps away from the boulder and the top half then slid off. The cut was perfect, as if it had been made by machine and not by man. Hinata was amazed and happy at the same time. She almost shouted for joy until she realized that Naruto didn't know she was there.

**Normal POV**

**CHUNNIN EXAM DAY**

The stadium was full, full of room, and full of energy. All waiting for the first match to start. They held the fight schedules in their hands. They all laughed at the fact that the dumb Kyubi kid was going to fight the Hyugga prodigy. They all thought that the first battle would be humiliating and hilarious at the same time. Hinata was on her way to the stadium when she spotted Naruto who was hyper as usual.

" Hey, Hinata-san, I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind keeping my sword fighting a secret for now. I wouldn't like anybody to know about it until I show it to everyone."

Hinata blushed and wiggled her fingers. " Ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto walked through the doors and into the battlefield full of greenery. It was peaceful, yet exciting. The fact that all the best shinobi fought here to be promoted to the simple level of Chunnin. Naruto wore the clothes that Hinata had recently saw him in, and not his orange jumpsuit that everybody was so used to seeing him wear. He had his sword in his hands not loosening his firm grip he had on the handle.

Neji soon entered the battlefield a few minutes later where his opponent was waiting. He smiled for he could already see his victory that was sure to happen.

" It's over Gennin." Neji said as he lowered his upper body to fight. " Byakugan!"

" I'm definitely going to win, a true shinobi never goes back on his word!" Naruto said as he rushed at Neji with his sword above his head. Once Naruto was in range, Neji used his heavenly spin to knock Naruto back and his sword on the opposite side. Neji prepared his stance once more.

" You can't beat me, this match was already decided from the moment you were randomly chosen to fight me during the preliminary's."

" One move is all it takes, now it's over." Naruto said as he got up and wiped the blood that was dripping down his chin from his mouth. He ran at Neji once more, but this time unarmed. Before Neji's heavenly spin could reach Naruto, he jumped into the air above the chakra defensive and offensive shield, landed on the other side, grabbed his sword, then charged at Neji the MILLISECOND his barrier was down.

Neji still had time to act, he stepped aside to avoid Naruto's attack and then took two fingers in each hand and struck Naruto in two places.

" Two points, four points, eight points, sixteen points, thirty two points, and finally, sixty-four points!"

Naruto flew forward and landed on the ground losing his sword again in the process. He rolled five times then stopped himself and stood up slowly.

Neji smiled saying, " I've sealed your chakra holes. Now you cannot use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Since you can't get near me, the match is no over."

Naruto stared at Neji for a long period of time without muttering or shouting a word. He then said, " I don't need chakra to beat you, you'll see." He went over to where his sword was lying flat on the ground and lifted it up.

He slipped off his ninja sandals and threw them over near a bush a few yards away. " You may think being barefoot may not make much of a difference. But without them, I can move with the flow and anticipate your techniques even before they occur to you. That's how I'm going to beat you."

Neji smirked. Naruto rushed at him shouting loudly. _Poof_! Naruto disappeared and reappeared inside the barrier.

" What how?" Neji asked. But it was too late. Naruto's blade came up and sliced Neji's Konoha headband in two. Neji was unharmed, but shocked. The headband fell on the ground in two pieces.

Naruto didn't wait to see what Neji would do, he jammed the hilt of his sword into Neji's stomach, then head making Neji fly back a few feet and slide on the ground causing dirt to rise.

When Neji was on the ground staring at the sky still amazed that the most untalented shinobi could beat him, the number one Gennin.

" I used Kawarimi No Jutsu and replaced myself with a big rock. That's how I got inside the barrier. Then I just sliced your Konoha headband. You are right. This match has already been decided. You see, the reason I'm the worst ninja in everything, is because I spent hardly anytime training anything but my skills with a sword. I've finally gotten a chance to prove myself."

**Present Time**

_BAM_! Sasuke was slammed into the tree by Shikaku, the one-tailed demon's hand. Gaara had half his body already enveloped by the demons choice element. Sasuke followed Gaara through the forest after having leaving the Chunnin exam in mid-battle. The whole thing, was a plan to assassinate the Hokage and take over Konoha. Sakura was tied up in a tree and unconscious. Naruto was ready to fight, it was his turn. Sasuke turned out to be no match, however, that would not be the case with Naruto, not a chance.

Naruto ended up catching up with Gaara and Sasuke in no time. He stood ready and drew his sword out of the leather strap tied around his upper body. He held the bandaged handle with both his hands out in front of him. Gaara looked at Naruto with bright yellow eyes. Naruto could tell Gaara wanted to kill him. They were both ready to fight.

Without a single word, Gaara leaped off a tree branch towards Naruto. Naruto stepped to the side and swung his sword sideways to inflict damage to Gaara's back. Naruto wasn't ready to kill anyone yet. However, the sand shield automatically defended the attack.

Naruto jumped back as Gaara whirled around swinging his tail.

" Your friends have all failed, what makes you think that you are capable of defeating me?" Gaara said with a devious smile.

" Because," Naruto answered. " I know the pain you've went through, you and I, we are so alike, yet so different. I had people acknowledge me one by one. However, you stayed a demon in everyone's eyes. I know how that feels. Plus, I'm pretty good with a sword."

After the small speech Naruto had given, he jumped up towards Gaara. Gaara met the blonde shinobi in the air.

Naruto ducked as Gaara's demon-form arm came swinging horizontally at Naruto's head. Naruto then landed on a tree branch as Gaara landed on the branch opposite of the one he was standing on.

Naruto looked serious then smiled saying, " I'm going to start trying now. You'll find that I'll be a lot better now." He took off his sandals and lightly placed them softly on the wood next to him.

He turned towards the tree trunk and back up until he was at the very edge of the branch. He then took a running start and with the speed he was going, he ran up the tree branch, and did a back flip. He then jumped on the branch that Gaara was standing on. He swung his sword sideways again but the sand blocked just like it had last time.

However, Naruto didn't stop there, he ducked while spinning around and attacked Gaara's legs. No use, the sand was there a millisecond before Naruto's sword came within of foot of Gaara's body. Naruto still didn't give up. He rolled around to face Gaara's left side. But this time he did not swing his sword, he pulled out a kunai and then threw it at Gaara's anal area.

" WHAT! HOW DID HE KNOW THE ONLY SPOT THAT WASN'T PROTECTED?"

Naruto jumped back and watched in laughter as his opponent pulled the kunai out of his butt. His prank had worked. Not only that, but now, Gaara had a weakness.

In one second, Naruto's smile faded and he became serious. " I'm going to end this now."

He charged at the raged Gaara and struck the sand. However, the sand not only blocked it, but Gaara formed the sand to make a large hand that grasped Naruto's whole body but his head. Naruto's sword dropped all the way back to the ground. (Which was more than fifty feet)

Naruto gasped in pain from being squeezed with immense force.

" You will PAY!" Gaara said evilly.

Suddenly, a blue flash of lighting came from behind Gaara following the voice of someone Naruto knew very well.

" Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed his fist full of blue lighting Through Gaara's sand shield, and into his back blowing a whole through Gaara's body. Sasuke pulled his hand out and fell down like Naruto's sword as well. Luckily, Naruto's best friend landed on a humongous pile of leaves which broke his fall and left him unconscious.

" Sasuke!" Naruto cried wasting the breath he had left from being squeezed.

With Sasuke's help, Naruto was set free from the hand made of sand and fell to the wood again. He charged at Gaara but even though the sand was still there to shield the red-haired shinobi, Naruto's anger gave him strength. That strength forced the sword through the sand and into Gaara's right leg.

Gaara screamed in pain from the two fresh wounds he had just received. He growled and the sand forced Naruto to let go of his sword as Gaara pulled away from the blond with blue eyes.

" How?" Gaara asked. An arm made of sand floated alongside of Gaara holding Naruto's sword.

Naruto smiled, " You won't be able to defeat me with my own sword. TAJYUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The hundreds of Naruto's all sat, stood, and hung from the tree branches all over the forest. They all surrounded the one person that they had to face.

" You know, after my many, many years of practicing sword fighting, I created a couple of techniques of my own. They aren't that great and everything, but I've practiced them enough so that they can do quite a bit of damage. They are just Taijutsu attacks added with a bit of Chakra here and there. I've never used these attacks on actual humans or used them without a sword. So we'll see how it goes. I just want you to know that I'm going to give it my all!" The real Naruto explained as all the bunshins got ready and shouted at the same time, " GET READY, HERE I COME!"

Five Naruto's rushed at Gaara attacking the sand making no progress what-so-ever. Gaara simply just destroyed the Bunshins in one swipe with his arm. The arm made of sand was helping out too. Slashing at Naruto's here and there.

After maybe fifty Naruto's were gone, Naruto finally said something other than the usual war cry. " You know, I'm going to start hitting with some real force now."

One single Naruto rushed out from the back and held his arm back ready to hit Gaara's shield with an open palm. However, before he struck it, blue chakra gathered all around his right arm and overwhelmed his palm. He struck with such force that Gaara's sand shield cracked leaving it venerable at that spot. But in less than five seconds, the sand regenerated and hardened itself once more. That Naruto was sliced and disappeared with a poof.

Naruto then spoke, however, the voice was hidden, it was impossible to tell who was speaking for there were so many Naruto's. " Just a little something to teach you, different combinations give all different types of damages to your opponent. The last time I barely cracked it, this time…I'll definitely go through it. Can you feel something in your wounds? It's called pain, get used to it, because PAIN is just what I'm about to bring you…"

Three random Naruto's jumped from the crowd and they all gathered chakra at certain spots. They stuck over and over with different combinations cracking the sand shield everywhere, leaving the shield no time to regenerate itself.

_BAM_! One of the Naruto's foot burst through the sand and slammed into Gaara's face sending him flying into the trunk of a tree nearby. However, that only encouraged all of the Naruto's.

The sand hand with Naruto's sword helped, but it was not enough. The actual Naruto came up and destroyed the floating arm and taking the sword. Gaara was now powerless being hit here and there with extreme force. He was being tossed around from one end to the other. He stood no chance. Finally one of the Naruto's gave him a flying sidekick to Gaara's chest which sent him flying again at a tree trunk. When he hit the trunk, the force was so powerful that I caused Gaara's gourd of sand to shatter leaving sand to fall all over the place.

Suddenly, Gaara lifted his hands which created the humongous amount of sand to fly everywhere. For moments it was impossible to see one foot ahead of you. But when the sand stopped blowing everywhere, Gaara was gone. All the Naruto's disappeared leaving the actual Naruto clueless looking around holding his sword tightly in his right hand.

Gaara was gone. However not for good…The sand and the sound had successfully assassinated the Hokage. However, they did not completely destroy Konoha, there was collapsed buildings everywhere, but there was still hope for all the shinobi who lived in that village.

Little did Konoha know, however, that trouble was heading their way…

Author's Note: Plz R&R! I hoped you all like this one. The next chapter I will write will be in the POV of Samurai Champloo. Don't worry, they will meet in the third chapter. If you like this story then you should read War of the red dawn. That is another fanfic story that I have created. Plz bare with me and review as much as possible and tell me how I'm doing. Flames are accepted.


	2. The Road Less Traveled

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo

The Road Less Traveled

" Mugen! Wait for me! Jin, hurry up or your going to be left behind!" Fuu shouted as she ran towards the samurai in red ahead of her.

" Why won't you just leave me alone woman?" Mugen looked back and started to run away after he saw that Fuu was chasing her.

" Not again…" Jin said feeling a bit annoyed.

It was midday and the trio were coming in on a small village. But first they needed to get through this road full of greenery. All in all, the scenery was beautiful, but the two samurai and the female were too tired to notice. They were hungry, weary, sleepy, and dirty. They really needed a rest. The constant bickering between Fuu and Mugen was not helping.

Suddenly, the three travelers froze in midair to listen to the swishing sound coming their way. They then ducked as a boomerang quickly glided over their heads. Had they not dodged, they would all be dead at this point. They watched as the boomerang flew a little more and then circled around and flew out of sight ahead of them.

" Damn trees! Can't see nothing!" Mugen said angrily as he kicked a rock with his foot.

" Mugen!" Jin said seriously.

Mugen nodded at Jin signaling that they were both ready to fight.

" Hmmm? What's all this about? What was that boomerang for? Who threw it at us? And why are you two so serious all of a sudden? You better start explaining things misters or I'll-" Fuu didn't get to finish her sentence.

A ninja came out of no where, grabbed Fuu, put her over his shoulders, and started running away from the two samurai.

Mugen and Jin were about to chase her before another ninja appeared. " Hey! You don't have time to be looking elsewhere! You fight is with me!" In his right hand he held an orange bladed boomerang that had a diamond in the middle.

**Jin and Mugen's Battle**

" My name is Shinoro Fumi. I am here to end your life!" Fumi said as he got ready to fight.

" Enough talk, let's play!" Mugen said with a smile as he took out his sword from its sheath and charged at Fumi.

Mugen stuck downwards with his blade but Fumi used his boomerang to block the attack just in time. Fumi twisted his boomerang around so that Mugen was forced to let go of his sword. It landed five yards away from the two fighters. Mugen jumped back ready to fight without his sword.

Before anyone else could charge at him, Fumi threw his boomerang so hard that it was extremely fast cutting through the air as if there was no gravity. Mugen smiled and made a poor attempt to catch the boomerang in midair. But the orange flash was to fast and sharp that it sliced Mugen's palm open leaving a gash half an inch thick.

Mugen grasped his right hand as blood constantly leaked from his hand to the floor. There was now a puddle. Mugen cursed and squatted down clutching his wound in pain.

**Jin's POV**

Jin had other things to worry about than his ally getting hurt, the boomerang was now speeding towards him. He jumped up and avoided the boomerang. However, The boomerang circled around and followed Jin as he jumped back. Jin constantly dodge the orange weapon that followed him wherever he went. He did take a quick glance to see where Fumi was. He was engaged in a sword fight with Mugen.

- How is this possible? The boomerang is following me and Fumi isn't even glancing at it. How is he controlling it if he is using his time to fight Mugen. It's as if this boomerang has a will of it's own, as if this was magic….what if I take out that jewel in the middle of it? What would happen then?-

**Normal POV**

Mugen stopped clutching his hand and noticed that Fumi was a bit busy with controlling his boomerang. So he quickly and unnoticeably crept to his sword. Once he had it in his hands, he rushed toward Fumi for payback.

" DIE!" Mugen shouted as he again slashed toward his opponent downwards with is blade.

Fumi blocked his attack not with a boomerang but with a sword this time. A sword that he pulled out of its sheath that hung at Fumi's waist. " I'll defeat you both!" Fumi shouted as he jumped back and engaged in battle with Mugen…

**Meanwhile With Fuu**

" Let me go! Let me go you stupid person!" Fuu shouted as she pounded her tiny fists on the ninja's back. The ninja however, ignored her shouting and kept on running through the field.

Suddenly, a small stubby flying squirrel crawled out of Fuu's pink Kimono robe. " Momo-san, what can you do?" Fuu said. Apparently the fact that she had a squirrel inside her clothes was no surprise.

Momo, the squirrel, climbed up Fuu's back, and onto the ninja's ear, where it then chewed through the skin and onto the cartilage.

" AAAHHHHH!" The ninja screamed in pain and dropped Fuu on the floor where she then got up. Momo was already back in Fuu's robe even before Fuu had stood up.

After the ninja stopped clutching his ear, he looked up at Fuu angrily.

Feeling threatened, Fuu pulled out her tanto and unsheathed it. " Stay back!" She warned. However, the ninja paid no attention to her words and slowly walked toward her.

After constant warnings, Fuu charged and rammed her small blade into the chest of the samurai. He groaned and fell to the ground lifeless.

Fuu, realizing what she had done, screamed and ran away from the corpse and back towards Mugen and Jin.

**Jin and Mugen's Battle**

The battle was over even before Fuu had got there.

Fumi was strong in sword fighting, he was powerful, but he lacked speed, and speed was the exact thing Mugen had.

Fumi slashed at Mugen's head horizontally. Mugen was quick enough to duck, just enough so that not even a single hair on his head was cut. He then whirled around so that he was facing away from his opponent where he rammed his sword into Fumi's belly.

Jin had just finished knocking the diamond off of the boomerang, where it then circled around to end Fumi's pain by decapitating him.

" Hn! Simple!" Mugen bragged as he took his sword out of the headless body and let it plunge to the ground.

Jin stayed silent. Fuu then rushed in and shouted, " Mugen! Jin! Where were you two? I had to take care of myself, I actually…killed someone…I….killed…………" Fuu stopped shouting and stared into open space as she reminisced over the memory of ending someone's life not too long ago.

" Let's go, we've got work to do. We've got to make it into town before sunset." Mugen said as he walked along the road casually as if nothing had happened.

" But, but, what about the body?" Fuu asked daring to glance at the carcass.

" Ahhh." Mugen said without a care.

" Leave it." Jin said a bit harshly as if it was a demand.

" Hmm…" Fuu pondered. She took her right index finger and touched her lip speculating. " Say, why do you think those people were after us?"

" Because," Jin said seriously. " There is a bounty on our heads."

" WHAT?" Fuu dropped her jaw in surprise.

" Hn! What did you think? Three wandering travelers killing wherever they go, every village they enter. That's why we take the road less traveled, that's why we go to small villages." Mugen stated.

" But…I didn't do anything!" Fuu shouted.

" I doesn't matter, you hang out with us, and that's all it takes, we're S-rank criminals that nobody can beat! Just let them send someone, I'll take them up and slice them up." Mugen said threateningly.

The trio continued along the road until they finally came to a small village where they entered and stayed the night. Unfortunately there was no more money for food, so they all were hungry that night.

-----

" Tell me old man or I swear I'll-" Mugen threatened the simple civilian as he held his sword at the man's throat.

" Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I last saw the man that smelled like sunflowers…he was headed toward…"

" 3, 2, 1,"

" OK, OK, OK, OK, OK! He was head toward, you know.."

Mugen leaned in closer to hear the man's voice which was now lowered to a whisper.

" The….the…fire country."

Mugen let go of him and in a split-second, the man was gone. " Fire country? Where's that?"

Jin was the first to speak after a long silence, " It's to the east of here. We can reach it in five days non stop if we go now."

" I'm not going that far!" Mugen said stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

" MUGEN!" Fuu shouted screaming loud for all to hear. " You made a promise and your not going to break it."

**Mugen's POV**

Mugen only grunted again to show that he was not going to go. Next thing he knew there was a rope tied around his waist, the rope was connected to Fuu's waist, and he was being dragged along a dirt road.

" What? Where the heck are we?" However he got no answer from Jin or Fuu.

**Flashback**

The trio woke up one by one to hear their stomachs grumbling at a piercing volume.

They each got up and got dressed ready to start their day looking for information. After hours of searching, Fuu finally found an old man that knew the whereabouts of the man that smelled like sunflowers. However, he did not want to say nothing. Which explains the reason for Mugen's usual behavior.

**Six Days Later…**

" Here we are, the Fire Country. Looks pretty nice. I wonder why the man was scared to even say the name." Fuu said.

" It's because," Jin started, " all the greatest ninja in all of the world, live here in this small part of Japan."

" Bring it on! I'll take em all!" Mugen shouted waving a fist through the air.

So the trio set out towards the setting sun, towards Konoha village.

Author's note: Plz review and in the next chapter they will meet. also i will try to extend the fight scenes as much as i can. thank you


End file.
